My Imagination
by Richer1992
Summary: When a chest from my grandfather comes back and a will that gives it to me, What will happen when I open the chest and dicover that i have a bigger destiny then i thought. Rated T for stuff. Rating may change. Inspired by series. Bad summery i know.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my true fan fiction (I hope). I put the story in this category because it will be where I got my inspiration. Note that this is a work of fiction and some of the events are not true. The ones that are, I will leave to myself.**

My Life

The bus stopped at it usual place as a group of kids started to get off. They were all peaceful and happy and having a good time. What you might find surprising is that you would see a boy who looked like he was grappling with a complicated problem. He had a face that would show no emotion but concentration.

That boy was me.

My name is Richard Eldridge. I am a 17 year old teenager living in the suburbs of Alexandria. Although I am considered one of the smart students and I have played sports since freshman, I am still a loner. I get teased on by the girls and beaten up by the boys. The teachers have not punished them because they are getting paid for looking the other way. The administrators don't know about it. My parents don't know about it. I am alone.

I sighed as I made my walk back to my house. It is a simple one floor building that just got a new addition on it. I got the mail as I always do and made my way inside.

There is not much to talk about my house as not much has changed in the old part. I put the mail down and went to my room. My mom was out right now so I just went to my room to do what I always do.

I got on my laptop and check my usual sites:Fanfiction and Devinart.

"Nothing new." I thought as I turn my laptop off and got my Xbox 360 controller and played _Dawn of the Dragon._

After a few hours, I went out of my room to have dinner with my family. I got to the table and after telling my mom and grandmother about my day (leaving out details that I feel they should not know) and eating a plate of green peas, rice and ham.

I went back to my room and returned playing my game. I was at the part with the dam when I thought "It would be kind of nice to have powers like that. Then maybe I would not get beaten up so bad."

I looked at the clock and it said 7:30. I turned off the game and got my shower and teeth brushed. I then got into my P.J and watched T.V until 9:00 when I took off my glasses and went to bed.

Little did I know that one discovery will change my life.

**I know it is short but I had to give an overview right. This version of me is own by me so you have to ask before using. It is going to pick up steam soon.**

**R & R and please no flames but constructive criticism.**

**Richer1992**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

A Summer of Change

I woke up when I could not handle the sunlight shining on my face. I groaned as I looked at the clock to see that it was 7:45. I slowly got out of bed and put on my glasses so I could get some breakfast.

The first thing I notice was the lack of activity in the kitchen. I then notice that it had been five minutes and no one had called me to help them as they usually do. I then saw a note on the table that had my mom's handwriting.

_Dear Richard,_

_We went to the court today because we have just learned that your grandfather has another will. We won't be back until the afternoon. Please keep the house clean and try to have something to eat._

_Mom_

"Another Will?" I said as I read the note again. I figure it was some unimportant thing that they were doing and nothing exciting is going to come from it. I got myself some breakfast and started to play Halo 3.

While I was playing, my thoughts keep coming back to my grandfather. I do not know much about his past, only that he served in the Navy during WWII. His whole life was a mystery to me and when he died on Halloween last year, he took all of his secrets with him. I don't think even my grandmother knew about his whole life.

The will was the first clue I had about my suspicion of my grandfather life. The original will we had did not say much and pretty much left his worldly belonging to his wife. There was also a vague clue about a second will that won't appear until the person who was going to inherit what the will said was ready. We mostly took it as a gag but I now have my doubts.

I stopped playing and went to the garage to look at the one thing my grandfather left for us. It was an old BB gun that my grandmother said he used to pop squirrels with. That gun has never been touched since. I look at the gun until I heard my stomach growling.

I went and got myself a quick lunch. As I was eating, I heard the sound of a car parking in our driveway. It was then fallowed by the same voice calling me in the same tone.

"RIIIIICCCHHHAAARRRDDD"

I groaned as I finished my lunch and went outside to see what the fuss was about. I saw my mom trying to get a large chest out from the back of her van and my grandmother making he way to the house. I passed her as I made my way to help my mom.

When I touched the chest, I felt an unusual feeling in my body. I felt like I was being rejuvenated in both body and spirit. I quickly shacked off the feeling as I help my mom carry the chest into the living room.

The chest was a simple design with no lock of any kind. The top of the chest had a strange symbol that look like a cross between an 'S' and a 'C'. The color of the 'S' was fading but I could tell it was purple. It was hard to figure out what the color of the 'C' was but for some strange reason I thought it was black.

The weirdest part was that there was no visible way of opening it. I was at a complete loss as to what it could be. My mom and grandmother were having the same thoughts as well.

"So what is it? The item in the will.?"

"Yes" my mom replied "the will was found in a collection of your grandfather's old war papers. The thing is that it was written in 1944 but was very specific about cretin things."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Take a look for yourself." my grandmother replied as she handed over the paper that had the will.

I quickly took it and was surprised that it was really blunt in its description. I also notice that my mom was right on its accuracy.

_Dear Richard, son of my daughter Elaine,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead and you are now ready to take on a destiny that not many people would even know about. This chest will have all that you will need to understand. May the ancestors look after you grandson, may they look after us all._

I read the note over and over again, trying to figure out what he was talking about. The last sentience was a real surprise to me.

"How cam grandfather repeat a saying that has only been used in a game in the future?" I wonder as I look at the chest again.

"I...I will take it to my room and try to figure it out." I told my family as I dragged the chest back into my room.

**I am going to call it a chapter. Master of Myths gave me the suggestion that I should do both stories at once. I will do my best and I may revel Aros' identity in my story this weekend. I make no promises though.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 coming at you...now**

One Weird Day

I was so glad that it was summer vacation. The fact that I don't have to deal with those annoying peers who make fun of me is just enough to put me in a good mood.

I woke up from my dream and started to look at the chest again. Last night, when I got it into my room, I had tried everything I could think of to get it to open.

Nothing worked. I was really annoyed by its stubbornness but at the same time curious as to what is inside it. I groaned as I decided to wait until after breakfast before trying again.

I was put into a good mood when I smelled my mother's bacon cooking in the pan. She had already fried up a few and I happily got some to eat.

"So have you gotten the chest open yet." my mom asked.

"Not yet but I am sure I can figure it out on my own." I replied.

After breakfast, I went back into my room to try and work out the problem. I place the chest on my bed and started to examine for any signs of a way to open it.

As I was looking, my hand accidentally brush a circle that was on top with the 'S' and 'C'. the circle then started to glow with a creepy orange color.

"Okay, now I think I am getting somewhere?" I thought as I tried ti look for another circle. I also notice at that time that there was a symbol on the glowing circle. It look like to me that it was a flame and the weird part was that I thought I had seen it before.

I shook my heard in disbelief and got to work trying to figure out the code sequence for the chest. I manage to find the rest of the circles and started to try and decipher them.

As I stared at the chest, my mind was starting to go through the process of figuring it out. For some strange reason, my mind was trying to find a connection between this chest and the coding and The Legend of Spyro series.

"Maybe...just maybe" I thought as I looked at the circle that had a lighting bolt on it. I touched the circle with my hand and it started to glow a yellow color.

"Okay now I am getting somewhere." I said as I went for the circle that had a picture of three needles. I touched it and it started to glow a blue color.

The next one I touched was a picture of a bolder and it started to glow a brown-green color.

I was then surprised when the 'S' started to glow a weird purple color. I was completely transfix and I figured that I got the chest open but something told me that I was not done yet.

I started to fallow a pattern that my mind was telling me. I was working without a train of thought. I activated the switch for the right side of the chest. I started with the circle that had three rain drops but I was shocked when the color turned into an oozing green.

The next was a symbol that look like a gust of wind. It glowed white.

Third was a weird picture of a demented face and its color was red but a color of red that sent a chill down my spine.

The last one look like a yin-yang symbol and it was glowing black.

The moment I had the last circle glowing, the 'C' started to glow black as well. The chest then open and a weird colored mist started to come out. Before I could make out what it was, it assaulted my nose and put me in a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard was a voice that said _Your have the heart of a dragon and now you will have the mind and body of one too. Fallow the seasons and train under the moon to become ready for your destiny._

**Ohhh mysterious messages after I open the chest, I wonder what it could mean. Do you all think that I should make another story that fallows it or just keep it all one story.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now this story will start to pick up some pace.**

A New Mentor

I woke up to find myself in my bed. I was in a complete dazed after what had happen. I could not remember if I had screamed or not.

For some strange reason, the only thing I could think about was that last sentences. I was branded into my head for some reason.

"What did it mean? Am I getting trained at night? Why do I have the heart of a dragon? Whatever that means." I thought as I laid there.

I decided that since it was still day time, I might as well go do something constructive. I went to take a drive to the video game store to see what was on sale but not before I took one last look at the chest.

I saw that there was a pair of robes that look like they were meant for me and a amulet that had the same 'S' and 'C' as one the chest.

"Cute...now they want to dress like I am a Jedi." I thought as I went to get the keys for a drive.

I got the keys and after telling my mom where I was going, I went to the game store. I took the long route because I really just like to drive and listen to country music before I get to my destination.

I got to the game store and I browsed through the various games that they had. I did not find anything particularly interesting so I just went back.

I got home and told my mom that I was in the house. The day went on like any other day and before I knew it, it was time for bed.

Something happen that night. I found myself in not one of my usual dreams. I was standing on a blue circular platform that had four dragon statues in various positions.

The weird part was that everything was so vivid. It was like I was actually there. I was starting to get nervous about the whole situation.

It was then that a large black dragon started to manifest itself on the opposite side of me. From her body build, I could tell the dragon was female. Her black scales were shining in the pale light and her wings were purple. Her eyes were as red as blood but had a look of sadness upon them. It was as if she was reliving her past and was regretting it over and over again.

"Who...are you?" I manage to say.

Her voice was calm and commanding at the same time. "My name is Onyx. I was once the Lady of Darkness who almost brought the dragon race to its knees." I could see her eyes starting to get wet at that part but she somehow found the strength to continue."However, during my final battle with Spyro and Cynder, the purple dragon used the same fury attack he use to free Cynder from the chains of the Dark Master. I was freed and after many hard days of trying to earn people's trust again, I was appointed as the head of the school of dragons."

"Why did they do that?"

"Because the guardians knew that I had extensive knowledge on training the elements that exist in the world, even though I have mastered only shadow." she replied and notice a glint of happiness in her eyes at that time.

"Okay...then why are you here in my dreams?" I asked Onyx

"Well Richard, it is because you are a special person."

"What do you mean 'special'"

"You are know as a were-dragon"

"A what?!?" I asked with complete confusion radiating in my voice.

"You are a human who has now come into contact with a dragon spirit. The dragon spirit then starts to improve your body in terms of body and mind and eventually unlock its element. However, you are a special case for two reasons: one, that you hold the last dragon spirit that we know of and two, you have the most powerful one of them all. Do you remember how you got the spirit?"

"I was opening the chest my grandfather gave me in his will. I was then assaulted by all of these strange colors. I then heard a voice telling me that I had a heart of a dragon but needed it mind and body."

"That is how a spirit usually gets into a host."

"So...how is my spirit dragon considered the most powerful?" I asked with a look of worry in my eyes. It was not that I was scared, I was worry about the chance it could corrupt me.

"That spirit is the only one that has mastered all the light and dark elements."

"You mean...at some point, I might be able to control all the elements that Spyro and Cynder wield."

"That is correct. Even now, in your sleep, the process of getting you body ready for the training has already begun."

It was true. I could feel my muscles getting larger and harder. I felt my heart getting stronger as well and was now moving twice as fast as a normal heart. My mind was expanding and I started to remember things I had long forgot-ton. The change was not complete but it gave a whole new meaning to growing up in my sleep.

Onyx then said "Now, it is time for you to wake up."

"But I have so many questions"

"Easy...all will be learned in time." she replied as she started to fade away as well as the platform. The last thing I heard was "We will talk tomorrow night"

I then drifted off into my normal dreams as my body continued its change.

**I will like to thank spyroxcyndermylove for allow him to use his OC. I hop it explains the changes that I needed to made. Training will start next chapter. I had to type with a headache so I am sorry if I made a mistake somewhere.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five and if you did not catch the note before. I DO NOT own Onyx. That belongs to spyroxcyndermylove. I am also glad of all the reviews from all of my stories. I will continue to do my best.**

Training of the Body and Mind

When I woke up, I was still in my bed. I started to get up, trying to get the sleepers out of my eyes. My thoughts continue to return to the dream I had with Onyx.

"That was the craziest dream I have ever had." I thought as I went to put my glasses on. When I put them on, I got one heck of a wake up call.

My vision was all blurry. I took off my glasses and was able to see just fine without them. But my eyes did not just get improved, they got enhanced. Even from a distance, I was able to make out every dot on my Lego sets from across the room.

I started to freak out as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked at a mirror and went completely speechless.

My eyes were the same color but they had an almost...slanted look upon them. I also saw that the hair I was growing at my chin was just gone.

"Okay...okay calm down, this is just a bad dream that you will wake up from. I hope."

As I was standing in the bathroom, my nose started to pick up a unique smell. I started to smell bacon coming from the kitchen. I was able to hear the unique sound of the bacon cooking. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize what had happen.

"I guess Onyx was right after all. I am starting to feel the changes of being bonded with a dragon spirit. I wonder if my other senses have been affected as well." I said out loud as I made my way to get breakfast as well as try out my touch and taste.

I made my way to the kitchen where I saw my mom finish cooking the bacon. I got a piece and I was then astonished by how accurate my touch was. I was able to feel every flaw on that one strip.

I took a bite and was bombarded with a wave of flavors. I was able to guess just about all the ingredients that was used in making the bacon. I finished my breakfast and decided to go for a walk.

I went outside and started to go around my neighborhood. It was a peaceful suburban area with a lot of foliage. I enjoy my walks because it is a way for me to get my mind at ease. Oh boy, was my mind confused.

"Okay" I thought as I made my rounds. "I apparently absorbed some sort of dragon spirit. I had a dream that was so clear that I could not be a dream. I meat a black dragon named Onyx who was once a Lord...Lady...of Darkness but has been redeemed. Now I wake up to find that all my senses are jacked up and I am starting to lose facial hair."

I took a quick pause and started to look at my arm to see if I was losing hair in that place. I was surprised that it was still there.

"Well...at lest it won't be so sudden." I thought as I made my way back to the house.

On the way back, I tripped on a stick that was in the way and fell on my hands and knees. I was about to give a moan of pain when I realized that I didn't feel anything. I look over my hands and at my knees and saw that the skin was unaffected. I was completely confused and without anyone looking, I took a quick punch at the cement. I felt the usual recoil of hitting an unyielding item but that was it. I looked at my knuckles and saw that they to were without any signs of bruising.

"Okay...now I have harden skin. Is there anything else about my body that I should know about?" I thought as looked back at the impact site. What I saw left me completely without answers.

I had left a small pothole where my fist connected with the ground. I quickly ran back to the house with one thought in my mind.

"I hope that Onyx will explain what the heck is happening to me."

The rest of the day was uneventful as before I knew it, it was time to go to bed. I went to sleep and I was immediately put back into the same dream as before. The difference was that Onyx was already there.

"You wanted to talk to me." she asked. I was in shock that she was able to read me just like that.

"Oh don't be surprised." she went on"I have a habit of knowing what people are thinking about."

I got my composure back and started to talk in a blank tone. "Yeah...do you know what is happening to me?"

"Richard, you are going through a phase we call 'dragon morphing'."

"What's dragon morphing"

"It is the first thing your body does when it is inhabited by a dragon spirit. During your sleep, the spirit starts to release chemicals that affect your bodies ability, shape, and function. At first, you will notices that your senses will improve until they are at the strength of a dragon. You skin will start to become harder in the day but return to its original form at night."

"Why will it do that?"

"Do you want to wake up to see your bones and muscles ripped out of your skin."

I shocked my head, now realizing what she was implying.

Onyx then continued, "Your changes are also internal as well though you may not notice it right away. Your bones become denser and your muscles become stronger and larger. To put it simple, you are in for on heck of a body build. Also, your heart will get stronger and will take longer to tire out. Your lungs will also get bigger and stronger, able to get the same amount of oxygen that you will normally need but without having to breath so much."

"So...I could possibly hold my breath longer and be less quieter when I am breathing."

"Correct, The last thing you will need to know is that all of your hair, except the one s that are on top, will start to disintegrate. Dragon don't have hair, so that might be a bad thing. Oh I almost forgot, the change you will experience will also be mental."

"You mean it will affect my brain."

"That is right. Your brain will get larger and more powerful then a normal human brain. You will be able to recall old memories that have been lock away. You will also be able to remember stuff easier and better. The major thing though is the unlocking of the dragon mind."

"The what?"

"You may know this, but a dragons mind has basic memories that are passed down from generation to generation. They can tell a child who there parents are and be able to learn the basic of what every dragon knows how to do like flying, what foods you can eat, what items might ail you or make you stronger. The last thing is that it will unlock your knowledge of fighting."

"But, I don't know the first thing about fighting."

"Ah...but your spirit does and so does your spirits ancestors. They will teach you when you need the skills the most."

"Okay I understand but I have two more questions. One, why is the dragon spirit doing this change and two, how long will the transformation last?"

"Well...to answer your first questions, I will ask another. Do you think that you will be able to control your elements in your normal state?"

"...no."

"That is why your spirit is doing it. Its really for your own protection. It wont do you well if you burn your tongue and mouth whenever you release a fire breath. To answer your second question, the changes should be complete by the time you return to school."

"That you Onyx for telling me what was going on with my body."

"That is what I am hear for. Now, why don't you get some rest. I am sure you have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I do."

The vision faded and I went on to more calming and peaceful drams as my spirit continued to work the changes.

**And so ends Ch 5. Now that my midterm are over (thank god) I will be able to focus more on the stories. Also, if you have any suggestions for a name to the spirit that inhabits my fiction self, send a review or P.M me. I will be happy to take any ideas. Note that I might come up with a name on my own but you might have a better one. I will stop talking now.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	6. Chapter 6

**TY for all the reviews. One review made me realize that I did not give any personality to the spirit. I will try to do it in this chapter.**

Season of Fire Part 1(Unleashing)

Days,weeks,months, during my summer vacation, I loss all track of time. My days were about the same that time meant nothing to me. I would get up and go to the bathroom to see what new changes my body has done while I was asleep. I would then get breakfast and then start my usual chores.

My mom started to wonder what was happening to me as I started to develop more dominant muscles and even a six-pack.

"Are you okay?" she would ask.

"Honestly mom, I have never felt better." was my replied and that seem to stop the questing for now.

I would have some free time by the afternoon, which I spent going to my school's track to build up my endurance.

Before I knew it, school was right at our door steps once again. I have both loth and anticipate this day. I knew I was going to go through hell the moment I step in those doors but I now had an almost physical body of a dragon.

The day came. I got my backpack, got something to eat, and in addition to the usual stuff like getting dress and brushing teeth, I was out the door to the bus stop.

The night sky was clear and warm. I took my time just enjoying the scenery and the moment of peace before I would come into the wake of high school. The bus came and I got on. I was glad that the bus was considered a neutral zone but I knew it was only fleeting.

The ride to school was loud with students all gossiping about what they did over the summer.

"Huh...bet none of them got merge with a dragon spirit that was making them stronger and wiser." I thought as the bus finally made its stop at the school.

I stepped out and saw a 9th grader coming at me. From the scared look on his face, I could tell that he was pushed into this.

"Um...the...the boys want a word with you...um...in the...the gym." he said and just ran off before I could reply.

"Thanks kid" I said as I started to make my way over to the gym.

When I entered the school, I found it to be as quiet as a ghost town. There were no students or teachers anywhere.

"I have a bad feeling" said a voice inside my head.

"Huh" I said out loud.

I think I heard a chuckle before the reply came. "_Speak with your mind and I will be able to understand_"

"Okay...who are you"

"_I am your spirit_" it said with a statement that sounded like I should have know about it already.

"Do you have a name?"

"_My name is not important right now. What is important is why this school is completely dead?_"

"I think I am going to get my answer when I get to the gym." I gave a brief hesitant before I added "I may need some help though."

"_Of course. I will always be here to help you. Besides, I am not a big fan of bullies._"

"Okay lets do this." I thought as I made my way to the gymnasium.

I was about to enter when my ears started to make out some noise coming from inside.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir"

"And the message"

"It was received"

"Good...it is time we rid our self of that loner."

I then heard the sound of a gun loading and I started to panic.

"Great...they are going to kill me."

"_I thought guns weren't allowed in the school_"

"Guess they bribe the right people to look the other way."

"_Do not fear them. Remember, your body is not the same as it once was._"

"Okay...I trust you."

I enter the gym.

(**A.N:Before I continue, I would like to point out that this will be all non fiction part. I also might get a little descriptive here but I don't think it will warrant a change in rating. If you think that I should change it, tell me ASAP.**)

The gym was dark but I was able to see clearly as if it was broad daylight due to my enhanced vision. As quickly as I step in, the light shot on and what I saw got me really ticked.

The entire school had pack the stands, whooping and hollering as if it was a wrestling match. I saw that in the center of the gym, 10 seniors were all watching me. The one in the center looked like he was holding something. He started to speak as if he was the announcer.

"Welcome one and all to the back to school shot-out. We have come to realize that a certain loner just can't seem to learn his place. We have tried to reason with him, but he just doesn't listen. With pain in my heart because I never want to do this to another human being, I am forced to take a more drastic measure."

I heard the crowd renew there cheers while inside, I felt my spirit get angry.

"_How can they just sit there and cheer when he is about to attempt to murder you?!!_"

"It is his method, gets the public on his side and make me the enemy. Most of the groups here pick on me because of what he said."

"_Well...he is in for one rude awaking._"

"What do you mean?"

I then saw the gym fade out until there was nothing but blackness. I turned around and I gazed at my spirit.

He, for he was clearly a male, was a teenager size silver dragon. His underbelly was gold color and he carried and almost commanding aura. His eyes were blue and had black wings. His tail was tipped with a blade that reminded me of a sword. He had the standard two horns and was as clear as diamonds.

He spoke with such a friendly voice,but I could tell he was suppressing his anger.

"_You need my help now. It is time for you to learn the moves you will need to survive._"

"I am sorry to tell you but I don't really have the luxury of time right about now."

"_Do not worry Richard. Just let your mind be clear of all thoughts and I will take over from there._"

I was returned to the gym to find that the leader was aiming a Desert Eagle at me. I then started to let my mind go blank.

I heard the gun load.

I felt my spirit start to control my body.

I heard the shot.

I slowly got into a position that I never knew I could.

Time seem to slow down on the bullet.

I raised my leg like I was going to give a kick and knocked the bullet clear out of my way and landed on the floor.

I heard the gasps of many people and I could start to smell the fear that was resonating of the group that was in front of me. I could feel the raw power that was resonating within me. I knew that this time, I would not be the one to leave hear all messed up. I could hear one of the boys start to say.

"WA...what are you?"

I gave a brief chuckle as I started to imagine what I would do to them. I then gave them a stare that put ice in there veins and said in a hallow voice (that had some dragonic to it)

"Your worst nightmare."

I gave an unholy roar that let everyone know I was not to be messed with and started to charge at them. The leader panicked and started to shoot like there was no tomorrow. I made no move to stop the bullets and just let my scale-harden skin do the rest. I smiled as I saw there scared looks.

I took down five of them using strength,acrobatics, reflexes and cunning then anyone thought possible. At one point, three guys tried to gang up on me at once. Rather then take him out the easy way, I went for the more fun way. I charged at them and grabbed the heads of the two guys on the side and slammed them in the ground. Using my momentum, I did a complete flip and kick the guy in the middle right in the stomach.

Even though my spirit opposed the idea, I convinced him to not perform death blows. I don't want to be labeled a murder when I was trying to defend myself.

Then I was surrounded by the last five guys,including the leader. He seem to be smug about the situation he was in and believe I was out matched. He then went on to do the one thing he should not have done, he went on a gloat.

He was ranting about how it was a good fight but alas that I have changed nothing. I could not hear anything else as I felt an anger that I was unable to contain. It was like a fire that was burning inside of me. My spirit felt it too, but rather then confusion, he was surprised.

"_I...I don't believe it._"

"What?"

"_You are awaking your fire element within you_"

"I am doing what?!?"

"_Your anger seems to be reacting with my elements and has unlock that particular one. What is also surprising is that the power is building into a fury._"

"A...fire...fury"

"_Yes and if I were you, I would unleash it as soon as you have gather enough energy._"

************Meanwhile, in the dragon realms*******************

Terrador made his way a quickly as he could to the head mistress room.

He entered the door and found her starting at a clear mirror that had a picture of a human boy surrounded by five other human boys.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"Yes I did. He has awaken his power. Soon he will have to make a choice and we must accept that choice."

"Are you okay Onyx?"

"It just I have never been so proud of him but my heart is still lonely from not being able to see him."

"It will be okay. He will do what his heart commands"

"Of course Terrador."

*************Back at the gym******************

I heard him keep ranting and I was just so mad at him, at everyone who was up there cheering the leader on. I finally had enough of him and his mouth.

"shut up." I said in a quite tone

I could feel the earth shaking

"Shut up." I said in a louder tone.

Cracks started to form on the ground and magma was appearing.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" I snapped and was really charging up some energy.

I started to float up into the air as the magma started to come and surrounding me. The entire school fell silent as they watch the lava switch from red to blue and finally white.

The energy was too much for me to contain it any longer.

I then released my white fire fury.

The entire gym was enveloped in a ring of white fire. Everyone was screaming but what they don't realize was that the only ones who were feeling the effects of the fury were on the gym floor.

The fury ended and I floated back down to the floor. I looked around and saw that the guys who had surrounded me were all on the ground with there clothes burned off and suffering from non-life threatening second degree burns.

"_Go to the auditorium_"

"What,Why?"

"_Onyx wants to talk to us_"

"Okay"

We then made our way to the auditorium.

**Due to the sheer size of this chapter, I will be cutting it into two. Three things I want to point out for those who fail to pay attention.**

**1:There will be three levels of power for each element. My character will be able to access the third level while Spyro and Cynder are at the second level for each of there elements. As you can tell red=normal,blue=stronger,white=strongest.**

**2:Does my spirit have a relationship with Onyx???? that is for me to know and for you to keep reading.**

**3:I hope I gave a good enough details of his personality but if not then here is some more info.**

**He has a sense of right and wrong. He knows when it is the time for play and the time to get serious. He is always loyal to his friends and will do anything he can to help them. A perfect example of a honorable dragon.**

**Please R & R**

**Richer1992**

**P.S I will start another chapter of DOK ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 I will put a holding maneuver on the name for as long as I can to allow people to have time to come up with some. Oh and sorry about the delay. The site was not letting me download for some reason.**

Season of Fire Part 2(Training)

I got to the auditorium and just as I closed the door, a wall of blue fire appeared in front of it. In fact, the same thing happen to all entrances to the auditorium.

I made my way to center stage and just was standing there waiting for something to happen.

"Now what?" I asked to myself.

"_Onyx said to get in a meditative position_"

"Fine"

I got down into a sitting position cross-legged and started to control my breathing. I felt my mind slipping out of my mind and I entered a meditative trance.

I awoke to find myself back in the usual training field and looking at one very pissed off mentor. I could feel her darkness trying to take advantage of the situation but she was holding it back with some form of memory. Before I could figure out more, she started to yell at me...us.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you have done?!!!?"

"Uh...not dying?" I replied in a scared voice.

"Well yeah duh. But you pretty much show the entire school that you are a were-dragon and more importantly, you activated your fire element prematurity."

"So that was a bad thing?"

"Of course it is! You could have gotten yourself killed."

"If I didn't I might have gotten killed."

"_Would you two stop arguing. Fighting is not going to help us train to control our fire element."_

"You are right" Onyx replied as she melted her anger away.

"So lets get started." I replied with a bit of eagerness in my voice.

We spent a good amount of time learning how to control my fire before we went on to combat use. Onyx teaching style was focused and unyielding. Before I knew it, I was complete with basic fire training.

"Now" Onyx said "I can rewind time up until the point that you step off the bus. Try and not expose yourself again."

I gave a quick nod and felt myself be transport back in time.

I woke up to find myself dosing on the bus. I gave a quick look around to make sure no one was looking and created a very weak fire on my thumb.

"Okay...at least it was not a dream" I doused the fire and made my way to school.

I went through my classes, doing my best to keep mt new powers in check. Sometimes, I just couldn't help giving a little singe to people who are picking on me.

Finally, the day was over and I got back home to watch T.V and serf the internet.

I had dinner and told my mom and grandmother about my day. I made sure I left out key details but it was the first time I actually had a good day in a long time.

I went to sleep knowing I would have more fire training to do.

I just hope the smoke alarms don't go off.

**Short chapter I know but I was not in a really writing mood. I will try to do better next chapter. I would also like to say that this story now has the most review out of all my stories. TY all for the feed back *starts throwing out candy to people who reviewed***

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is coming up. I have an idea for a name and I want to run it by through the story. Comment on if it is a good name or not. Extra points for the person to figure out where I got the name.**

Season of Electricity (No Electronic Zone)

The rest of the summer season went off without much of a hitch. The one major event was when my spirit thought he remembered his name.

I was in my government class,listing to some boring lecture about political parties or something when he finally said something.

"_I think I got it!_"

I tried to suppress a yawn as I started to speak with my mind.

"Got what? This lesson. It is not like I don't already know all of the mechanics."

"_No I think I have figured out my name._"

"That is great...so what is it?"

"_Well...I am not 100 percent sure but I have this one memory of someone calling me 'Bjartskular'_

"That is interesting...Maybe more of your memories can confirm it."

"_You might be right._"

I then went back to daydreaming about being a dragon in Warfang, hanging out with the two saviors and having fun.

********************In the Dragon Realms*****************

Onyx was standing on a balcony watching a bunch of younglings playing in the yard. There looks of happiness was one of the many benefits of being the head teacher of the school.

Yet, deep inside her heart, there was a single bad memory left. The one thing that would hold onto her no matter how much she tried to forget. She knew how to get rid of the ache that came with the memory and a part of her was doing all of this to relieve that pain.

Sometimes she would remember it as clear as day.

_Memory_

_her heart was being clouded by darkness. She was trying so hard to resit but the dark magics that were used on her was too powerful. She knew that she would become corrupted and wanted to do what might be her one last act of good._

_She was flying to a place that was strong in raw magic. A dragon who can be able to channel that energy could do great things. Onyx happen to be one of those dragons. In her arms was an egg. The dream self would not look at the egg itself but rather the outline of it covered by the cloth._

_Onyx finally made it to the site and without wasting any time, started to create the spell that would turn the dragon egg into a spirit and transport it to another realm. The magic spell was long and difficult but it was a success._

"_Take care and be strong, my young one." Onyx said as the spell did its work and transported the spirit into a new realm._

_The last thing she remembers was succumbing to the darkness just as the portal closes._

_End Memory_

Onyx jolted out of that dream and started to shack it off.

"It will probably pass." She thought as she made her way back to her office.

*******************Back in My Realm***************

"This is strange B-Jay"

"_What is it Richard_" Bjartskular asked taking into account that he was using the new nickname he just came up with.

"For some reason, I can't seem to use my fire powers anymore. The weirdest part is that I feel like they have been restricted from us."

"_Maybe it is because we are going to learn a new element. I have been feeling one getting ready to come out._"

"Oh really, what does it feel like?"

"_It is hard to determine. It is unpredictable. It is worse whenever I feel impulsive. Do you have any ideas._"

"Hm...just one. If I am right, then I am going to enjoy this one."

It was during that conversation that finished stepping out the shower. The reason that it was brought up was that in the past, the cold water would connect with my skin and make steam but it was not doing it today.

I made my way to my bed and went to sleep. I was transported to the same arena where Onyx was laying down.

"Onyx...I think I am about to unlock the electricity breath."

"Oh...what makes you so sure?"

"Well...the fact that I can't seem to create a flame and I have felt more active and impulsive since it started to change into fall."

"Ah yes...your basic elements are in tune with the rhythms of the season. When one ends another begins. I suspect that when you come back to summer, you will have master all the basic elements and can get started on the dark ones."

"Okay so all I have to do is unleash my electricity powers and you can start to teach me how to control them."

"Correct...remember that there are three levels to every element. For electricity, it is shock, lighting, and finally thunderstorm."

I gave a quick nos and began to let my impulsive side have a little fun. I tried to anticipate the lighting currents as I gathered them all together.

The charge was getting faster and tighter the more energy I put into it. I felt the energy pass to the third level in a few moments and released it. Three megawatts lighting bolts slammed on the ground and started to spin and move away from me, at the same time massive pulse waves emanated from the centered and spread out in rapid succession.

"Good" Onyx replied as the fury died down."Now you should be aware that you might be a little more talkative during this season. The trait know as 'electric tongue' it won't last long but it will happen."

"I understand"

The rest of the time was spent learning how to control my new electricity powers. I was really starting to look forward to going to school.

I then proceeded to continue to have that dream where I was best friends with Spyro and Cynder.

**Kind of rushed I know. Let me know if that is a good name. I was planing (if I choose to use it) to only use the nickname for casual meetings and the full name for formal stuff.**

**R & R but you know the drill by now**

**Richer1992**

**P.S: I am glad I was an inspiration for one of your stories spyroxcyndermylove. Keep up the good work.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good job Master of Myths for figuring it out. Yes I got it from Eragon. Yes I don't own it, and yes I do hope I don't get burn to a crisp by Saphira for this. Tell me if I am going too fast in this story. Just to let you all know, I have moved my uncompleted second part of TLOSora to the normal section. I did this because I plan on getting that done before I finish DOK. I hope you understand.**

Season of Ice (Cold to the Extreme)

The fall season was one of the best seasons I had going to school. I was pleased when a bunch of teenagers suddenly had there phones or iPod taken due to some 'malfunction' when they went off. It was also curious that all of the events happen in the same classes as me. I guess it is just karma.

The phones and iPod also would suddenly loss all of its battery right when they were in the middle of something. For some strange reason, I would get a little boast of energy at the same time. That is also strange.

The biggest problem was my 'electric tongue' effect. I would be asked to give an answer and before I knew it, I would be flying out words faster then my brain could think of them. I would then just use the excuse that I was just exited about the lesson and that would end the subject right then and there.

I found that I could use my electrical powers to speed up computers that were running slow and even better, keep them running even when not connected with an outlet. I would spend my time doing what I would normally do without having to turn anything on. I would just give it a small but constant stream of electricity and it would work all the same.

Alas, even karma knows when the victim has had enough and the stopping point happened when winter hit. Man I did not like winter. My reason is that I would always get shock with static whenever I touched metal. I was glad that my electrical powers would be submitted because I would not be able to handle it.

Me and B-Jay knew what the next element would be, ice. When the season began, I started to feel very hot while inside the house. Nothing I was doing was helping me to cool down. When I finally got outside in the cold weather, I realize that I was now in a comfortable body temperature.

"Great, school is going to be torture and my only relieve will be the outside."

"_It won't be too bad_"

Easy for you to say." I mumbled but let the subject close.

I think I had a stroke of luck on that day. All of my classes had heater problems so at least I was not sweating as much in the heat. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. It was then that a thought occurred to me.

"How come I am not harassed by the other students anymore?"

"_Onyx is having all of the teenagers that give you the hardest time have a recurring dream that shows what happen at the gym back when school started._"

"Oh I see, that is why they don't bother me. They are afraid of me." I realized as I entered my physics class.

When I got home, I put on my summer clothes in order to cool myself down. My mom did not seem to notice through out the rest of the day. I went to sleep, hoping that Onyx will at least teach us how to use our ice powers to keep us cool.

******************Dragon Realms**************

Onyx was at her desk, going over some reports. She was starting to loss focus and let her mind wander around her desk space. Her eyes came to rest on the two picture frames she had. One picture showed her and Terrador having a relaxing day near some waterfalls. It was such a lovely picture and it was the second most precious thing that held her heart.

The first was the other picture. It was a picture of her with her late husband. It was her saddest picture because she knows that she was the one to murder him. The reason it was so special was what was laying on a bed of pillows.

It was a silver egg with gold stripes.

A single tear rolled down Onyx as she quickly composed herself and prepared to train the boy-spirit in the ways of ice

*******************In the dream from my POV*************

I saw Onyx reappear and it was then that I noticed that she had a solemn look about her.

"Are you okay?" I asked hoping not to get a violent reaction.

"I'm fine. I just was remembering something from my past. Anyway, let us get back to your training. Are you prepared to learn the powers of ice?"

I gave a quick nod and started to feel the energy flowing through me. I imagined I was in the coldest place in the world. I could feel the wind blowing the negative degree temperature at me but never stuttered. I felt it get colder and colder as it moved from the first level to the second and finally the third.

I then released my Ice Fury.

A very large cloud would appear over my head and start dropping thousands upon thousands of sub-zero ice shards. It was not as flashy of as blinding as fire or electricity but I knew it would get the job done.

When the fury was finished, Onyx then started to give us an overview of what we would expect for the coming season.

"Okay, that is enough for now. There are two things you need to know. The first thing is that the ice element's three levels, starting from weakest to strongest, cold, blizzard, and absolute zero. The second thing is that when you are training with your ice powers, you will not be very emotional. You will give out blunt answers and you will not be able to feel and joy."

I was about to agree when a thought just came up to me.

"What about the holidays. If I open my presents and I get stuff that I really want but I sound like I don't, it is going to upset my mom and grandmother to no end."

"Do not worry, on your winter vacation, I will put a spell that will allow you to feel emotions even when training to master your ice element."

"Thank you Onyx."

Before we left though, my spirit had one question left.

"_Onyx, do you have any family?_"

I was shocked by that question as I never been one to ask about ones personal life, especially not my mentor.

"I had a husband and child but my husband was killed a long time ago."

"_And the child?_"

"I don't know what happen to him."

Before I could ask anything else, we were thrust back into our normal dreams.

**Well that should keep you occupied for a while. I will still like to know if that is a good name or not. I am happy for all the reviews sent to me and it has given me the desire to finish what I started. That is all I have to say.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	10. Chapter 10

**For all the reviews and the readers, I thank you for taking interest in my work. I would like to thank, once again, the Master of Myths for correctly guessing the relationship between Onyx and B-Jay. This name is not final and I still would like to hear more suggestions. It can either be in the form of a P.M or review. Second part one is almost over and I will take this into part two as soon as I finish my other stories.**

Season of Earth(Harmony in Nature)

This winter was the best and worst time for me. The best part was during the holidays where I got just about everything I wanted. The one thing I was surprised to get was a journal. It was to help me jot down my thoughts and I could not complain.

The bad part happen during school. I felt terrible due to my apparent lack of emotion. I was a walking depressant and I could not do a thing about it. I was very glad when spring finally came.

Me and B-Jay knew that the last element would be Earth. Just the thought of controlling the rock, feeling the emotions of all of earth's creatures sends a shiver down my spine.

When the day finally came, I open my eyes and was washed away by the amount of raw emotions that were now flooding through my body. I then realized why ice came before earth, it was to celebrate the birth of new feelings and newer challenges.

I went to school, feeling as good as I have ever been. I could now hear the animals all around me and know what they were doing.

"I wonder if all Earth dragons feel this way?" I thought to myself. I could tell B-Jay agreeing with me and lost in his own thoughts.

The school day was really uneventful as I made my way home to do what I always did. I then went to sleep hoping to get started with my new training.

************Dragon Realms*************

A big day was here at last. All of the important guest were here. There was Volteer, Cyril, Ignitus (Now the new Chronicler), Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Hunter. However the main dragons of importance were Terrador and Onyx.

And the pink egg with green strips that laded between them.

The tension was thick. Everyone was holding their breath. The loudest noise you could make would be the drop of a needle.

It was then that the egg started to shake and raddled. Cracks were appearing in various places as the baby tried desperately to break free. It was then that the whole egg just shattered on its own, like it was fueled by an earth attack.

A pink dragoness was standing in the place of the egg and started to look around aimlessly. She was scared by all the attention she was getting and started to cry. Onyx was quick to cradle her new born child and help calm her down. It was then that she got a better look at her.

The baby had three small yellow horns while her body shape and form matched her mother's features. Her head had distinct characteristics of her father as well as her eyes. She was completely adorable and no one could take there eyes off of her.

"So...what should we call her?" Onyx asked her new love Terrador.

"How about...Hope?"

"That is a lovely name." Spyro went on to say as the other made nodes of agreement.

"I like it" Onyx went to say before giving the child to Terrador.

"Could you take care of her while I train Richard and Bjartskular."

"When are you going to tell him the truth?"

"When he is ready." was all she replied before making her way to take her dream like state, now filled with joy of her new daughter. It was like a part of the hole in her heart was filled but the rest would not be complete until she reunited with her son.

Her son...Bjartskular.

*******************My dream*************

I took a while for Onyx to appear. When she came, she was beaming with joy. It was such a wonderful sight that it really made my day complete.

"You seem to be in a good move." I asked

"I just gave birth to a new daughter." she shouted almost before I could finish my sentence.

"_That is wonderful news. You must be so proud._"

"Yes I am but now it is time to teach you the powers of Earth. There are three levels for this as well. There is shake, tremor and finally earthquake."

I gave a quick nod and started to feel the energy of the world around me going through me. I started to flow with it and consume me. I floated up in the air and released the earth fury.

The ground started to rip apart as jagged mini-mountains sprouted out of the ground. There were violent quakes in all the places those mountains came up. As my fury died down, those mountains reformed back into the ground and it was like nothing had ever happen.

"Very good Richard, and you too Bjartskular."

"_So...how is your youngling?_"

"She was born healthy and we were surprised as the way she got out of her egg."

"How was that?"

"She seem to blast it with an earth shot"

"That is unusual. What is her name."

"Hope"

"_Onyx...do you know who my parents are?_"

"Yes"

"_Are they still alive?_"

"Your father died a long time ago but your mother is still alive and waiting for your return."

"_I would like to be reunited with her Richard."_

"I know you do and I promise that we will start a new life in the dragon realms."

"_Thank you_"

"It is the least I could do."

we then had some more training on how to control our earth powers and then went on to a dream where we were with a young dragoness with pink scales and three horns.

**I have gotten a fair amount of good names and I will try to incorporate them in my story. I have two chapters left for this one and I will move on.**

**R & R please**

**Richer1992**


	11. Chapter 11

**Second to last chapter for this part. I will get started on part two when I can get the chance.**

Time to learn the Dark Elements

The spring time was the most peaceful I have ever been. I was practically one with nature. I could feel all of the plants and animals that were around me. It was kind of cool actually. Do you realize how much information an insect can get if position that allows them to eavesdrop. It was kind of impressive.

Now, I don't condone cheating, but when you have a spider that just happens to be looking at the test answer and I just happen to be able to see through its eyes, you would be kind of having the same thoughts. I also did very well at school, they were there to provide a little confidence in my answers.

When the finals came, I was surprised that the school was crawling with bugs. Of course you would know that if you had earth powers. I got through them without any problems and was able to graduate.

Prior to the graduation day, I had a dream with Onyx again and from the looks of it, there was a problem.

"What is wrong?" I asked

"The portal that is suppose to take B-Jay home has had a slight...malfunction."

"_what do you mean 'malfunction'"_

"The portal will open prematurely and only once. In short, you only have one chance and time is not your friend."

"When will it open?"

"The night after your graduation."

"Well...At lest I can go to ANGP."

"But...that also means that you will have to take a crash course in the dark powers and I know of only one way to do it." Onyx said with a look of determination.

I gave a quick nod and she went over to me and put a single claw on my forehead. I was then rushed with all the knowledge I needed for the dark elements. I learned about poison and its three levels, poison, toxic, and venom. The powers of wind and its three levels of gust, storm, and tornado. The three levels of fear which was stun, fear, and terror. The last was shadow and its levels were smoke, shadow, and darkness.

The amount of information was enormous as I struggled to remember it all. I could tell that B-Jay was doing just as well as I was. We manage to get it all and spend the rest of the night getting familiar with the new powers.

To start things off, I gathered my energy to power a toxic fury. The results was a ground that started to ooze with the deadly green liquid.

I then did the tornado fury and created a giant whirlwind that was shredding anything that got caught in its winds.

The terror fury sent the test dummies that were created into such a fearful state that they literally die in fear.

The darkness fury for lack of better terms, made me a ninja by making the entire area black and me hiding in all the shadows.

Before we went back to the real world because it was almost morning, Onyx said "Now on the day of your graduation, all of your elemental powers will become available to you. Please try to not exposure yourself like last time."

It was then that I woke up and got ready for graduation.

**So next chapter will be graduation, ANGP, and then goodbye. Keep on sending those reviews and P.M**

**R & R**

**Richer1992**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Chapter of the first story. I won't give out any details about the second one except for the fact that it will be rated 'M'.**

Graduation and Goodbye

I had on my cap and gown as I was standing in the boys bathroom. I was looking at a mirror that showed Bjartskular. I knew I was still looking at me and other people will also see my reflection but I knew it was a way for me to talk to him without mind-talking.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a voice.

"I just never been this worried." I replied

"What do you mean?"

"In about three days, I am going to graduate, go to thee biggest party of my life, and then go live in a different realm with a different body. It is just a lot to take in."

"I can't wait"

"I know. You have been my first friend and I am just do glad."

"Hay man, don't get soft on me."

I gave a quick laugh and then made my way to the ceremony. The gym was packed with seniors all wearing the same clothes. There were a lot of talking and laughing. I did not need to converse with then as I spend my time making small talk with Bjartskular. The time came for me to get my diploma. I walk up to the stand and got it without any problems.

Or so I thought.

*****************In the Dragon Realms*************

All the guardians, Spyro, Cynder, and Onyx were gathered around the mirror that shows Richard getting his diploma. A tear was on Onyx's face as she watched her son taking a piece of rolled up paper that is suppose to show that you have finished your education.

It was then that the screen went static. Everyone was in complete surprise.

"What the heck happen?" Terrador said

"There must be a problem going on down there and are interfering with the connection."

"Can you warn Richard and Bjartskular?"

"No, I need to see them in order to establish a connection. All we can do is start the portal that will take them home."

They all nodded there heads and went to get the portal ready to activate in Richard's room.

*********At the ANGP**********

I was having a cup of tea, relaxing after playing a couple of arcade games. I was waiting for my meal to come but it would take awhile do to the amount seniors that there were.

For some strange reason, I could not shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I knew that B-Jay was feeling the same thing.

We got our food but decided on not eating it. We got up from our table and made our way outside to get some fresh air.

Once outside, that feeling got stronger. I knew it was a warning, but I did not know what was coming.

"I still don't have access to my light powers." I thought

"_You have our dark elements._"

I gave a nod and at that moment, creatures I only saw in video games came out of the ground.

It was Malefor's forces.

They had surrounded me and believe that I was weak.

Oh how they were wrong. It did not take long, especially when I let loose with my dark powers.

When the dust cleared, I knew I had to get out of there before people figured out what happened. I took off for my house. I was running back to my house at near sonic speeds. I was ducking and weaving through traffic and before I knew it, I was back at my house.

I got inside quietly enough so I did not wake my mom. I went into my room and gathered some personal items. They were my journal, wallet, books, Dawn of the Dragon game, Xbox 360, T.V. And some of my Lego sets. I pack them into a bag that I was able to fit it all in one bag because of my advance training with earth.

I got everything ready just as the portal opened. I took once last look at my room, my life, and my body.

I took one last breath before jumping in the portal. Then, I knew nothing.

**So ends My Imagination, I will get started on the next story just as soon as I can think of a good title and get some free time.**

**R & R please you know hit that green box below and type in your thoughts.**

**Richer1992**


End file.
